


Comfort in the Corridor

by orpheous87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Title: Comfort In The CorridorAuthor/Artist: Orpheous87 (Team Nimbus 2000)Rating: PGBoard Position(or card image): 12 Grimmauld PlacePrompt: Drarry + Dreams - Pick either:1) NightmaresOR 2) Visions OR 3) Erotic Dreams - Minimum: 50 words Maximum: 500Word Count: 500 wordsSummary: Harry & Draco have returned to school after the war but are both suffering from nightmares.Disclaimer: Characters belong to JK Rowling. I’m just borrowing them and promise to return them unscathed.





	Comfort in the Corridor

Harry’s eyes snapped open, he sat upright in bed, panting and sweating profusely. Groaning in frustration he flopped back against his pillow, fist slamming down onto his mattress. It had been months since the battle ended and yet, he was still having trouble sleeping. 

It seemed as though every time he closed his eyes, he was back there. Sometimes he was in the Forbidden Forest, facing Voldemort and other times he was in the Room of Requirement, trying desperately to save Draco Malfoy but more often than not failing. It was those times that upset him more than Voldemort trying to kill him. 

It was silly, he knew, because while he was sitting up in bed in the Gryffindor dormitory, he knew that Draco was safely in the Slytherin dorm.

In the Slytherin dormitory, Draco was currently not asleep at all. He was also sitting bolt upright in his bed, blonde hair soaked with sweat and sticking to his forehead. He pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes and tried to calm himself. 

This wasn’t the first time he’d had the dream and he’d be lying if he said that it didn’t upset him more each time. For while Harry was reliving the nightmare of the Room of Requirement, Draco was having his own nightmares of Harry being carried, lifeless, from the Forest in Hagrid’s arms. 

Unable to face going back to sleep, Draco flung his covers back and slid silently out of bed. He slipped out of the dormitory and then out of the common room. He headed for Gryffindor tower. 

Across the castle, Harry was sliding through the portrait hole as quietly and carefully as he could. He did not need the Fat Lady’s questions as he headed on his way. 

Five minutes later, the boys rounded corners at opposite ends of the same corridor. They broke into simultaneous smiles and strode toward each other. 

“This can’t keep happening,” Harry mumbled as he threw his arms around Draco. 

“What do you mean?” Draco asked, holding Harry tightly as though to reassure himself that the other boy was really there. 

“We need to ask if we can room together or something,” Harry said softly, running one hand through Draco’s hair. “Then when I have the nightmare, it won’t be so bad because you’ll be right there next to me.”

“I like the sound of that,” Draco smiled, kissing the side of Harry’s neck gently. “Merlin knows it’ll be easier for me to go back to sleep if I can just look over my shoulder and see you instead of having to traipse halfway across the castle.”

“We’ll ask McGonagall tomorrow,” Harry said. “I’m sure she’ll understand.”

“I hope so,” Draco sighed. “These nightmares are killing me.”

“Me too,” Harry replied. “Let’s see if we can get rid of them for tonight.”

Draco smiled and tilted his head, letting his lips meet Harry’s in a kiss that had his heart racing again in a much more welcome way.


End file.
